Touch-a Touch Me - Please
by mesterliv
Summary: Matthew and Jayma find themselves caught up in the moment... What? You thought I was gonna tell you the plot? Read the story... I can tell you this: It takes place during the Rocky Horror episode and moves on from there... Reviews are more than welcome, but please don't hate on me ;)
1. Chapter 1

Touch-a Touch Me – Please?

The last couple of days had been crazy, Jayma had hardly gotten any sleep. The special Rocky Horror episode was really taking up everyone's time and was taking a lot of hard work to get it right. They were about halfway, she had done all her scenes with John and had a little break before she could shoot her scenes with Matt. She decided to see if Matt had the time to run through some lines before their scenes, bought some coffee for them and went for his trailer. She knocked a couple of times, but no one answered to she hesitantly went in, placed the coffee on the small table and sat on the just as small couch and opened the script. Soon she heard footsteps and then Matt came through the door. He was still sweaty and a little out of breath from his last dance session. When he saw Jayma he practically jumped a little and almost barked of fright. They both burst into laughter, as Matt greeted her with his very characteristic smile with a twist of surprise. "Hey Jay, what's up?" He grabbed a towel to dry himself a little, as Jayma handed him a cup of coffee. "Oh nothing, I brought you some coffee, I thought we could read up on some lines if you're free?" "Yeah, sure. "He said and with no warning he took off his shirt and threw it in his laundry basket. Jayma immediately blushed. "Oh sorry, I just didn't wanna be all smelly if we're gonna read lines, unless you had something else in mind?" He joked flirtatiously and raised an eyebrow at her. She giggled and let him change shirt. She knew a lot better than to take his flirting seriously. "I thought we could practice the little dialog before 'Touch-a touch me". "Couldn't you've told me that before I put on a shirt?" He joked. She rolled her eyes and sat back on the couch. "From, 'Will? Hey, I got your note you wanted to see me.'" "Sure" He said as he settled on the couch very close to her. She felt a breath getting caught in her throat, so she cleared it and began.

"Matty? Hey, I got your note you wanted to see me" They both broke into laughter. "Well that was a good start". "What do you mean? I think we should propose that we change Will's name to Matty" She giggled. "Besides, I like it when you call me that." He blushed slightly, and she smiled at him. "From the top, Matty?" She said with a grin. "Will? Hey, I got your message you wanted to see me?" "We have a problem with the show. It's Carl."

"Really? I thought he was perfect."

"I agree, but, uh- What he said during his audition- It's haunted me. He's right. Some of these parts are just too adult for kids to play." He turned to her and gave her a mock wink. She giggled a little and continued, feeling much warmer in her face. They continued to read the script through and either it was just her, but she felt like he somehow moved closer to her. As they kept reading he ended up with an arm subtly wrapped around her waist and his whole right side touching her.

"Thing is, I'm not as familiar with the libretto as you are, and I can really use your help rehearsing."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you'll be a great Rocky." She stuttered a little, suddenly feeling very warm, and quickly took her sweater off, leaving her in her tank top. She continued:

"You'll look really, really great- healthy. But, I mean, you're a teacher."

They finished the scene before the number would come on and she put the script down. Matt looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her hair and when she dressed casually, he could look at her forever. She turned to look at his face and realized his face was only mere inches away from hers. They looked at each other for several minutes before Jayma cleared her throat and stood up from the couch. When she was about to place her hand on the handle of the door Matt said "Do you wanna run through the number? I mean, not like in full scale, but just so we're prepared?" He looked enchanted at her. She felt like her feet was as light as feathers as her body moved and turned to him "Yeah, okay" Matt's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy shop as he went to his CD-player and pressed a couple on buttons. She placed herself by a counter, and Matt turned hesitantly as the song began. She began to sing: "I was feeling done in…Couldn't win" She put a finger against his chest and pushed him backwards. When he hit a table, she backed away. "I'd only ever kissed before" She mock winked and send him a blow kiss. Matt fixated his eyes on hers and gulped.

She continued singing and came closer to him. She ran her hands up and down his arms and chest until she pulled him by the collar and went behind him to pull his shirt off. At that moment, all Matt's alarm bells went off. He felt a sudden… awakening… south for his bellybutton. Jayma walked to stand in front of him again, only this time with her back to him, as she grabbed his hands, leaned against him and placed one of his hands very low on her belly, and one very close to her breasts. Then she dipped down and that's when she felt it. "Oh god, "she thought to herself. When Jayma briefly was on the floor with her head pressed against his groin, Matt thought: "I just hope she doesn't notice that" "Matt's… hard?" Jayma thought. She blushed deeply but continued. She actually didn't feel chocked, she felt… proud? And something else, a tingling feeling in her stomach. When she continued with the song and pushed him to a chair, Matt looked surprised at her. She smirked and walked him around a bit, since they didn't have enough space. Then she laid on the table Matt leaned against in the beginning of the number, and Matt moved to stand between her legs. Now he was 100% she could feel his arousal. "Creature of the night" Matt sang with her and leaned over her, so their faces were mere inches apart. They breathed heavily. Matt looked into her eyes. They were filled with… lust, attraction? He got his suspicion confirmed when she crashed her lips onto his. Their mouths moved together smoothly as Jayma wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Soon she bit his bottom lip, and he instantly opened up for their tongues to dance together.

She sat up, but they didn't break the kiss. Instead she went for his sweatpants and grabbed his member through the fabric. "God… Jayma" he breathed. He gathered himself again and took the opportunity to open her bra and remove her bra and top. Jayma pulled his sweatpants down a little and Matt helped with the rest. She stroked him through his boxers now, as Matt took one of her nipples in his mouth. She moaned loudly and stroked him faster. He moved to the other breast and kissed his way up her neck to her mouth. When she started to pull down his boxers he pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure, Jay? I mean, not that I don't want you, you have NO idea, but we're kinda crossing a boundary here." All she could say was "I want you so much, Matty." And that was enough confirmation for him. He crashed his lips onto hers once more as he removed her panties and circled her clit with his thumb. She arched her hips towards him and moaned into his mouth. Then Matt pulled away and lowered himself on his knees, spread her legs and licked her slit slowly. He licked her clit a little before taking a finger and pushed it inside her. He continued to suck at her clit while he fingered her, and soon added a second and third finger. Soon she was writhing with pleasure and when he felt she was close he stopped and kissed his way up to her mouth again, to let her taste herself. Then she took his member and stroked it slowly as she smirked. She pushed him a little backwards to give her enough space to stand up from the table and went on her knees to give him a little kiss on his head before looking up at him with a playful smile "My turn" She said before taking him in her mouth. She bobbed up and down on him until his whole length was buried in her throat.

He grabbed her head and moaned her name. When he felt that familiar feeling when he was close he gestured for her to stand up. "Jay, I need to be inside you. Please". He breathed. She stood up and gave him a long and hot kiss. He grabbed her waist and slowly guided her to his couch where he guided her to lay down. He placed himself between her legs as he pushed into her in one fluid motion. They both sighed as they began to move in unison. He thrusted deeply into her, and every thrust caused her to moan his name. Soon he picked up his pace, and then she pushed him backwards until he was on his back and she straddled him. "She is beautiful" Matt thought. "Does he even know how gorgeous he is?" Jayma thought to herself. He picked up the pace and soon they were both moaning loudly, as they came. Jayma rested herself on top of him, laid her head on his chest and tangled her legs with his as she ran a hand through his curls. Matt hugged her waist with one arm and ran another up and down her back, drawing little drawings. "I don't think they'll let us do that on screen for the number" Jayma said out of breath. Matt chuckled lightly. "No, I guess not. Then we'll just have to do it in our spare time". They both laughed a little when they heard a knock on the door. It was Matt's make-up artist.

"Crap" They said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to Work

They'd had the most amazing summer they could possibly imagine. They'd spent all their time together at Matt's house, tanning, relaxing and not to mention the amazing sex they'd had. It's like they never got tired of each other. At the end of their brief summer break the script was sent to his house. Jayma snatched the script out of Matt's hand when she passed by him in the kitchen to make some coffee that morning. She was wearing one of his shirts from the night before but it still revealed a little cheek-area, Matt noticed, and lingered a little on her ass for a minute. Jayma who had skimmed through the script looked excitedly up at Matt. "What?" He said grinning and walked closer.

He started the coffee brewer behind her and circled her waist from behind as she started to explain. "So you know how the Will and Emma relationship was kinda 'on and off' the last season, right? Well… Look at this scene". Matthew read the scene she was pointing at. A smile spread on his face. "This, is amazing" He said kissing her neck. "Now we get to be together as a couple on AND off screen." "Maybe we should tell the cast first?" Jayma said a little dizzily from Matt's kisses. She bent her neck to give him better access. "Hmmm… we could do that. But… I think we should wait at least until we go back to work" They giggled a little. "Yeah, that means we still have 5 days to be ourselves" She reached back with one hand to massage his neck and one creeping down to his boxers, where he found him already semi-erect. He turned her around and kissed her sensually, both of them getting lost in the other. When the coffee brewer announced that it was done brewing, they both jumped a little, they had gone from sensual kissing to making out and grinding. They parted unwillingly out of breath and started to cook breakfast. The rest of the day went with enjoying their last days of summer break, swimming and making love in the pool and laughing together.

The alarm went off. 5:30. Matt's hand smashed the clock to shut it up and sleepily turned to Jayma still sleeping beside him. He turned to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and ran a hand through her hair. That didn't wake her up, so he started laying small kisses all over her arm. That didn't wake her as well, so he grinned and took it a step further. He pulled her close to him and kissed his way up her arm to her neck and further on to her jaw and mouth. When he reached her mouth he kissed her, and that caused her to stir. She smiled but didn't open her eyes. "Good morning, sleeping Beauty" He purred. "I love you" She said, still very drugged with sleep. Matthew stiffened. "What did she just say?" He thought "Wha-uh-good morning to you too" She hastily added finally realizing what she'd just said and opened her eyes quickly. A huge smile started to form on Matt's face as he kissed her nose, took her hand and said, "I love you too". They laughed a little and locked lips once more. "Hey where have I read about this kind of scenario before?" Jayma said jokingly. "I don't know" Matt played along, "I think we're supposed to do this later today. Which reminds me, we have to get up now." She groaned and gestured for him to pull her out of bed.

Instead he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the shower. "You can shower, then I'll prepare breakfast" She had woken up a little now and turned on the water. He was just about to exit the bathroom when she grabbed his hand and turned him back, grinning uncontrollably. He looked at her confused until she grabbed his boxers and slipped them down, then his looked turned from confusion to desire. He pulled the t-shirt she was wearing off and she stepped out of her panties on her own. Then they went into the shower, hands touching everywhere. They kissed while the water poured down over them. Matt washed her hair and massaged her skull and they switched. Jayma took some soap in her hand and rubbed it all over his chest and arms, slowly moving further down his body until she reached his erect member and grabbed it. She stroked him furiously which caused him to moan her name out loud. She got on her knees and took him in her mouth, sucking and licking his length as she massaged his balls with one hand and used the other to help stroke him. Soon her nose reached his pelvic bone as Matt grabbed her head and arched his hips to her, making her gag a little but she didn't care. She quickened her pace and soon Matt's breath was ragged, and he breathed desperately. "Jay, god… I can't..." but she continued as he came into her mouth. When he stilled and exhaled she stood up and gave him a devilish grin and a kiss on his cheek. He returned the devilish grin and kissed her wildly, his tongue probing her mouth.

Then he started kissing her down her jaw, her neck her breasts where he stayed for a little while before moving further down her body. He spread her folds with two fingers and sucked on her clit before pushing his tongue inside her. "Yes, please Matty, more…" she moaned as he quickened his pace, licking, sucking and nibbling her core. He focused his tongue on her clit as he took 2 fingers and plunged them into her. She moaned loudly and grabbed his curls. He fingered her quickly as he furiously sucked her clit. When he could feel her getting close he curled his fingers inside of her making her arch her hips towards him. Soon she came as her juices ran down Matt's hand. He took one finger and put it in his mouth, tasting her as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Lovely" He said and captured her lips with his making sure she could taste herself in his mouth. They stepped out of the shower and dried up quickly as they grabbed some coffee and some to-go breakfast and rushed to their cars. Will drove ahead to create some distance between them to make sure no one found out about them.

When they arrived to work they went in separately. "Good morning everyone" Jayma chirped. She greeted everyone and when she came to Matthew she quickly nodded and jokingly smiled "Good morning gentleman." Matt quickly bowed and returned her smile "Good morning to you too, milady, may I ask how your summer break has been?" "Oh, it has been quite interesting, thank you, very hot…. Weather, that is." She added and smirked. Everyone looked questioningly at each other not really knowing what THAT was all about. They started filming and then came lunch. They sat at the same table but not close enough to make it obvious. Under the table Jayma felt Matt's leg slowly caressed hers. She ran her leg up his and came close to his crotch when they got disturbed by Jane. They chatted for a while, trying to get rid of the heavy sexual tension hanging in the air.

After Lunch they filmed Will and Emma's morning scene. They met at Will's bedroom set in robes, as they went through the scene one more time before filming. They removed their robes leaving Matt in his boxers and Jayma in a yellow nightgown. Matt unconsciously licked his lips, thinking about all the times that summer they'd stood like that. Only now they were wearing more layers. They went into the bed and snuggled up. Jayma wished they could just stay like that forever. Then of course they heard the well-known 'ACTION' and they both sighed a little. The alarm went off and Matt turned it off just like he'd done that morning and turned to Jayma who was turned the other way with her ass pressed against groin wriggling a little when she felt his hands around her stomach and a kiss on her cheek…

They did the scene a couple of times and Jayma kept teasing him in every way she could. She placed on of his hands on one of her breasts, hidden from the cameras and once she even took one hand and palmed his growing bulge in his sweat pants. By the end of shooting he was happy there was a duvet to cover up his lower half.

They had trouble staying cool the rest of the day but they made it because Matt had to go do dance rehearsals most of the time.

Jayma was free before Matt so she went home and prepared dinner for them. When she heard his footsteps by the door she rushed to meet him and almost dragged him inside before crashing her lips against his. He wasn't even surprised but just eagerly kissed her back and hugged her to him tightly. "Hi" he managed to get out. "Hi, I missed you so much" she answered. They parted but entwined their fingers instead, refusing to let the other go. "You cooked dinner?" Matt asked surprised. "Yeah, I thought it was a rough first day, so I thought I'd treat the man I love with a relaxing night." She smiled and guided him to the dining room where she'd lit candles and prepared for dinner. "You are the perfect woman, I love you so much" he said and kissed her hand. He kissed her cheek and then her lips. The kiss got more urgent as hands started to wander. "Maybe… dinner, can wait..." Jayma breathed. "Sure" Matt answered and carried her to the bedroom.


End file.
